Conventionally there exist several types of communication antenna designs. These include the three-axis pedestal, the two-axis pedestal, and parallel mechanical plate scanning. The three-axis pedestal provides full hemispheric coverage without the “keyhole phenomenon,” but are large and complex and the required reflector needs multi-band mechanical radiating elements and mechanical linear polarization adjustments. The two-axis pedestal is less complex, but suffers from the drawback of periodic data outages from the keyhole phenomenon. Parallel mechanical plate scanning also suffers from the mechanical keyhole phenomenon, as well as a requirement for a significant tilt height to achieve a low look angle and bandwidth challenges.
Therefore, the need arises for a cost effective, lightweight multi-band directional satellite communications antenna based on active array technology.